1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, generic object recognition using neural-network-based machine learning technologies has achieved high performance and has been attracting attention.
However, in order to achieve high recognition performance by using neural-network-based generic object recognition, a learning process needs to be performed by using an enormous number of images to which information, such as the name and type of each recognition-target object, is attached as annotations (correct information).
It is also known that the accuracy increases in machine learning if large amounts of data (big data) are provided as training data.
A method for collecting big data is the use of outsourcing to a third party, such as crowdsourcing. Crowdsourcing is a mechanism for outsourcing a simple task to many unspecified individuals (workers) via the Internet at a low cost. Since the task for individual data items that constitute big data can be outsourced to many workers in a distributed manner if crowdsourcing is used to collect big data, the big data can be collected efficiently (at a relatively low cost in a relatively short period).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-197785 discloses a technique for implementing crowdsourcing with a smaller number of people at high operation accuracy.